Russian Roulette
by Cornelia'Red
Summary: 'Because I know I need to pass this little test, I know who I wanted to be when I got into this and I smirk into his lips. I just need to see which of us will pull the trigger first.' REDS. Song-fic/One-shot. Warning: Slight sexual themes and slight language.


**Hey all! :)**

**Don't worry I haven't forgot about 'Seen It All' I was playing around with this idea for AGES and I just wanted to quickly put it out there! :)**

**WARNING: Slight sexual themes and language.**

**Song - Rihanna - Russian Roulette.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the charachters or song.**

* * *

I don't know how I get myself into these situations.

You wouldn't have expected it though, especially from me.

I am Blossom Utonium former Powerpuff Girl super heroine of Townsville and now secret undercover member of a dangerous mafia family. Believe me I know what your think '_Thee Blossom Utonium? Made of Everything nice, hero and protector to all... Now a criminal?' _Well its not exactly like that. Truth be told I've never killed anyone, I've come so close millions of times and I have shot people but I've learnt how to shoot people in places that won't kill them instantly.

Truth is I love the thrill, the excitement of the deadly game I play. Since the tender age of 19 all noticeable crime in Townsville stopped and therefore I stopped, my life became boring and tedious study work became unappealing. That's when I found my deep passion for action which needed to be fed and going off to some boring college to do some boring job was not going to satisfy me. Many people would of thought this kind of life would have my sister Buttercup written all over it but how little do people know. How little do people know how I love the feel of a cool metal gun nested in my hand, how little do they know I put my life on the line every night, how foolish are they thinking I'm away at some college in Europe when in actual fact right now I'm locked in a cell in so underground maze I'm supposed to be scoping out.

I sigh.

How do I get myself into these situations?

The cell I was thrown into was simple it had one bed, 4 concrete walls, a door and a hanging light and to my surprise it was fairly clean.

'_Well if I'm going to be here a while'_ I think before sitting onto the bed. Clearly my only way out would be for whoever threw me in here to open the door once more. It then looked as if my unheard thought would be answered by the sound of the door opening but before I could even move a man is thrown into my cell, he doesn't notice me at first and runs back at the door only for it to be slammed in his face.

"Fuck" He mutters.

"Ahem" I clear my throat my gun out at pointed at his head, I'm position and ready if they guy tries to pull anything funny, I smirk _armature. _However when the man turns around I drop the gun completely.

"Brick?"

"_BLOSSOM?"_ He yells shock, bewilderment and horrified glitter his face. He stares slack jawed at me speechless and I begin to get a bit self conscious (hey I'm still a woman.) I'm wearing short black shorts with knee high boots, I have a fitted black boob tube that is invisible underneath a billowing one shoulder grey top. I have black arm protectors and a gun holder strapped to my inside thigh, my make-up is dark and smokey and my hair is up in a high pony-tail.

"What are you doing here?" I hiss narrowing my eyes picking my gun up from the floor.

"I think the question is what the fuck are you doing here?" He snaps right back at me as he picks his jaw up from the floor. I roll my eyes and put my weight on my back leg.

"That's none of your business" I say my tone steely, he clenches his well defined jaw.

_**Take a breath, take it deep  
"Calm yourself," he says to me **_

"This has got to be some kind of set up" He says, I bite the inside of my cheek trying to figure out any reason why he might be here. He's wearing a very deep red muscle shirt showing his well defined abs while a black blazer hangs on his shoulders, he has black pants and black shoes on. His hair has been chopped to just below his ears in a sexy tousled way, his piercing red eyes glowed around his perfectly structured face; he had a strong build and was about half a foot taller than me.

_Take a breath Blossom calm down!_

I mentally slap myself for checking him out but oh boy was the years good to him. I took a noticeable deep breath and he quirked an eyebrow, I became quickly bored of the silence and found if I shared some information with him he would most likely oblige.

"I'm on a hit" I say in a low voice dipping my head to look at him form beneath my lashes. I turn on the charm to my enemy in hopes he lets his guard down.

"What a coincidence" He smirks.

"Your on a hit too?" I splutter this time I'm the one whose shocked.

"You better believe it babe" He says showing off his impeccable white teeth, I feel an unexplainable roll in my stomach and my muscles tense. "So how long?" He snaps me out of my 'moment' I quirk my head to the side he shakes his head and laughs. "Have you been at this?"

"3 years" I say easily, he raises his eyebrows.

"Interesting"

"You?"

"4 years"

"Interesting"

He smirks slyly and moves closer to me, I hold my gun tighter.

"So who would have thought little Miss Everything-Nice would turn into Miss Mafia? I'm impressed Red" He says huskily I snort.

"There's a lot you don't know about me" I say letting the corners of my mouth pull up slightly, I look into his deep eyes that have somehow gotten closer to me his blood eyes hold hunger in them when I feel the unexplained roll from earlier reappear in my chest. Satisfied with the intrigued and mystified look of his face I turn on my heel and sit down on the bed.

"You look good Red" He says, I immediately know exactly what game he's playing he's using the seduction card he's trying to break me from the inside out... oh how foolish of him.

Two can play this game.

"Like what you see?" I ask innocently crossing my legs registering how I expose a bit more thigh and Brick's eyes drink me in. He then shrugs and leans against the opposite wall. "Seen better"

I grit my teeth, I hold my gun up and tap it under my chin and count to 3 thinking of over a million ways of how to disarm him.

"What's your number?" He asks again and I immediately know what he means... he means how many have I killed.

"What's yours?" I say wanting to look in control.

"27"

My eyes involuntarily widen. _Shit _I mentally curse. "Well?" He probes, my eyes shift around the room uncomfortably.

_**If you play, you play for keeps  
Take the gun, and count to three**_

"Your a virgin" He says.

"I am not!" I snap back he lets out a low chuckle.

"Not like that, but that's interesting to know" He says I feel my face flame.

"Don't worry Red the first is the hardest, listen just close your eyes sometimes it helps"

"I'll bare that in mind" I say, we go back to silence once more.

"You know when you play this game you play for keeps?" He says I look at him quizzically prompting him to continue.

"Once your in babe there's no way out, your in for life, your in till your a hit or you die" He says walking over to me I stand up facing him not wanting him to be the dominant one and look him deep into his eyes our noses almost touching. He sends shivers up my spine and I feel myself getting hotter, I'm sweating and things are moving slow as I notice his hand circle around mine which is holding the gun.

"Calm yourself" He says in a very low voice close to a whisper in my ear as I take another breath, I know I have no thinking time and I have to go and make my move...

I tilt my head up and blow a hot breath onto his lips my eyes closing slightly as I push my body against his. I feel my heart breathing heavily and I'm almost certain you could see it through my chest. Brick closes his eyes as our noses graze each others he puts his arms around my waist.

_**I'm sweating now, moving slow  
No time to think, my turn to go**_

"Pull the trigger" I whisper he opens his eyes and looks deep into mine, I realise that all of my rational thinking has just blown straight out of me and right now pure womanly needs blind my mind. In that same second his lips crash deeply onto mine and once again I'm not giving him dominance our hands travel each others bodies and I rip his blazer clean off his shoulders. He pulls my grey top over my head as I still have my black boob tube on underneath.

It's then I realise he's won this little game and the thought terrifies me but I'm not ready to give up and leave just yet. Because I know I need to pass this little test, I know who I wanted to be when I got into this and I smirk into his lips. Oh do I have a game on my hands as he pushes me back towards the bed...

I just need to see which of us will pull the trigger first.

_**And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving  
I know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger**_

* * *

_**Say a prayer to yourself  
He says, "Close your eyes, sometimes it helps"**_

I awake still in the cell I was prisoner in yesterday with no way of telling what time it was or if in fact it was the next day. I shift on the tiny space I have on the bed and my limbs feel stiff and sore it's then when I realise that I'm not dressed. I swiftly dress and look at the sleeping male in bed... so vulnerable... so easy. I bite my lip and say a little prayer.

_'Get me out of this alive'_

But then a very scary thought flashes through my mind, I turn around to face the wall my breathing becoming quicker. He's still here. He's still alive and he's a deadly assassin in the same room as me, armed and skilled. Why didn't I think of this sooner? Stupid, stupid Blossom! He's never lost so surely he wouldn't hesitate...

_**And then I get a scary thought  
That he's here means he's never lost**_

"Red"

My breathing hitches in my throat as I turn to look at him a gun pointed at me. My heart beats loudly again I'm terrified and I'm not moving an inch knowing I must beat him. I settle my nerves and put on my poker face.

"Red"

I counter he smirks and I glimmer a grin back, as fast as lightening I whip out my own gun holding it at his head. I feel confidence flood back through my veins chasing away the ice that spread when he called me.

"So it seems we have a problem" He says.

"There doesn't have to be, we'll get out of here then we'll go our separate ways" I say.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy Blossom, you see as you where sent on a hit for someone in this building I was sent on a hit... on you"

My mouth forms a thin line as I try to keep my cool.

_**And you can see my heart beating  
Oh, you can see it through my chest  
Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger**_

"Out of curiosity who was _your _hit for?" He asks and my voice betrays me before I can stop it.

"Kcirb" I say it was a code name of my hit I didn't need to know who this man was I just needed to know where he was going to be and things where going perfectly until I was trapped in here. Just then Brick started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I demand. Brick looks at me that hunger back in his eyes.

"Kcirb is Brick backwards... your hit is me"

_**As my life flashes before my eyes  
I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?  
So many won't get the chance to say goodbye  
But it's too late to think of the value of my life**_

My mouth slowly parts in shock. How could I have been so stupid to miss that one? Stupidly I let my guard down and Brick as me pinned against the wall. I see my life flash in front of me as I know the end in prominent, I think quickly of my family and realise I'll never get the chance to say goodbye to them-

My thoughts are silence as Brick roughly kisses me and I don't hesitate in complying I mess my fingers into his tousled copper locks as he squeezes my sides. He pushes his tongue into my mouth as we wrestle for dominance once more. He pulls away breathing deeply.

"Let's make a deal Red"

* * *

1 year later

_Bang Bang Bang_

I open my eyes and look at the bodies on the floor, I can't look for long so I call the family I work for and tell them to dispose of the hit. I walk down the corridor of the house I just completed my job in thinking of a certain red eyed devil.

_"Let's make a deal Red... We silently call off the hits on each other..."_

_"Great!" I say eagerly._

_"On one condition..."_

_He doesn't finish his sentence as the door open and 2 men walk in, however we easily take out the two men and look at our escape. Brick quickly takes off to a different direction to my own._

_"Wait what's the condition?" I yell._

_"Check your bra!" He calls before disappearing, confused I find a small card nested in my bra with a cell number on it and a message._

_'After every hit'_

_I smirk and pop it back in my bra._

Pulling out my phone I hit speed dial 2 and he answers on the second ring.

"I got 3 hits" I say I hear him chuckle on the other end.

"My my you are a naughty girl"

"See you in 5 Red"

"See you in 5 Red"

_**You can see my heart beating  
Oh, you can see it through my chest  
I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving, no  
Know that I must pass this test**_

I snap my phone shut and jump into a cab thinking over what my life has become. A deadly game of Russian Roulette with a man who I cannot love, but when has that stopped me?

All that's left is for one of us to actually pull the trigger.

_**So just pull the trigger**_

_**(BANG)**_


End file.
